


Gift

by MusicPrincess655



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: Hinata wants to stay over. Tobio doesn't know why at first.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Boy it feels weird to write something for HQ again but I love my son with all my heart and he deserves a birthday fic so I'm coming out of semi-hiatus to write it.

Practice had been tough today.

It wasn’t surprising, really. They were gearing down from the recent intercollegiate volleyball tournament, but their coach wasn’t letting them slack off even with the winter break coming. It was the kind of practice Tobio loved, though. The burn in his muscles and the feeling of everyone keeping up with him was something he’d always craved, and something he hadn’t even realized he wanted until recently was a feeling of having to work hard to keep up with people better than him.

Even if he could barely stumble his way out of the gym afterwards, he loved the feeling of exhaustion in his muscles. It made him feel like he was getting stronger.

“Ah man, that was the worst!” Hinata complained next to him, stretching his arms above his head. He’d never really grown taller since high school, but he’d made up for it by bulking up in his shoulders and thighs. “Do you think coach is really trying to kill us so we can’t slack off over break?”

“That doesn’t make sense, dumbass,” Tobio said without heat. “If he kills us then there’s no point in worrying about us slacking off.”

“I still think he’d prefer a dead team to a slacking team,” Hinata countered, but he let the subject drop. They walked in companionable silence for a few blocks before he spoke up again. “Let me stay at your place.”

“What? Why?”

“Because my place is farther and my legs are killing me!” Hinata whined. “I had to do so many jumps today. I’m tired. You wouldn’t let your boyfriend walk all the way home when his legs are about to give out, would you? What if I collapse and a creepy man tries to touch me and I can’t run away?”

Tobio considered the earnest face Hinata was giving him. They knew where each other lived, but Tobio had only ever visited Hinata’s apartment, and then only because Hinata had offered it up as a place for a team bonding gathering – which was dumb, because his apartment was way too small for thirty adult men to fit in.

It wasn’t that Tobio _didn’t_ want to spend time with his boyfriend. Quite the opposite. They just happened to almost never be at their apartments. When they weren’t at practice, they were scarfing down food they managed to find somewhere, or furiously trying to haul their ways through homework in the library, or in class. Really, the only thing Tobio did much of in his apartment was sleep, and he suspected it was the same for Hinata.

But he had yet to actually invite Hinata there, and until tonight, Hinata had never expressed any interest in coming. It shouldn’t have been weird, except that apparently it was more meaningful to invite one’s boyfriend to their apartment alone, and Tobio didn’t really understand why – except he kind of did, because he was bad at school and worse at social cues but he wasn’t completely stupid – but he did know that no matter how little he understood Hinata sometimes, things between them had never been _weird_ and he didn’t want that to change ever.

“Kage _yama,_ ” Hinata whined. They were at the fork where they usually split up to go to their respective apartments.

“What?”

“Can I come over or not?”

“Fine,” Tobio said, trying to cover up a blush he knew was rising in his cheeks – _don’t make it weird_ – as he remembered why it was supposed to be significant to invite his boyfriend over alone. “But I’m not cooking for you. I’m tired too.”

Tobio wasn’t exactly a master chef, but he’d found that he really liked food and really hated burnt food, so he’d found a couple of recipes he could handle making so he wouldn’t have to eat out all the time. Hinata, on the other hand, was a complete disaster in the kitchen. He’d set ramen on fire once. Tobio had taken one look at the bento he’d packed himself on the first day of practice and immediately extracted grocery money from Hinata in return for the extra bento he’d make every day for his idiot boyfriend. It was nothing fancy, even if it was a little extra work, but it was better than watching his favorite spiker poison himself because he couldn’t cook.

“We can grab konbini food on our way there, right?” Hinata asked. “Isn’t there one around here?”

There was. They each grabbed meals, Tobio losing track of Hinata as he seriously considered his options for dinner before finally making a decision and paying. Hinata was still somewhere in the store, so Tobio waited outside, bag dangling from his arm as he watched people stream past him on their way home.

He was about to lose his patience entirely when Hinata came running out, face a little red from exertion and two bags in his hands.

“How much food did you buy?” Tobio asked. While he was no stranger to konbini dinners, he did at least try to keep them to a minimum in an effort to be healthy.

“I’m hungry!” Hinata said. “And besides, I wanted something for later, too.”

Tobio shrugged. If Hinata wanted to be a dumbass, that was on him. They still had practice tomorrow.

They got to his apartment building, and Hinata sang the praises of his ground floor apartment entirely too loudly for the thin walls until Tobio yelled at him to keep it down. He unlocked his door to let them both in.

“Pardon the intrusion!” Hinata called cheerfully, slipping his shoes off.

“I’m literally the only one who lives here,” Tobio said. Not that his one room apartment would really fit anyone else. He was already worrying about how they would both fit when he didn’t have a spare futon – he was almost certain that Hinata kicked in his sleep.

“It’s manners, Kageyama!” Hinata huffed. “Can I put my stuff for later in your fridge?”

Tobio pointed him to the tiny fridge in the kitchen area, sitting down at the low table that took about half of the space, pulling out his food. They’d already showered at the gym, and all he really wanted to do now was eat and pass out.

Hinata had other ideas, though. For someone who was such a morning person, he sure seemed to be fine chattering away at nine o’clock at night while Tobio was drooping. And he was the one who’d been complaining about how tired he was.

Tobio tried to stay awake and pay attention to him, he really did, but his eyelids were drooping shut even as Hinata chattered on, oblivious.

He woke up with a jolt when someone shook his shoulder, jumping from where he’d been sleeping on the table. He looked wildly around until his eyes landed on Hinata, facing him with that huge grin of his.

“Happy birthday, Tobio!” he said, holding up a tiny konbini cake. Tobio looked at his alarm clock to see it was just past midnight, and _oh._ It _was_ the 22nd today.

“I forgot,” he said, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“You forgot your own birthday?” Hinata shrieked, entirely too loud for midnight. Tobio shrugged. He’d never really celebrated it. It was just another day, really. “After I went to all the trouble of getting you a cake, too!”

Tobio put two and two together and realized what had taken Hinata so long at the konbini.

“You got this earlier?” he asked. Hinata nodded, putting it on the table.

“You better not say I should’ve gotten you a better cake,” he threatened. “All the bakeries would have been closed at that time of night, anyway.”

Tobio wasn’t a huge fan of sweets, but he didn’t dislike them either. He used the chopsticks that he’d never put away from dinner to pick up a small piece of the vanilla cake.

“Thank you,” he said, because he didn’t really know what else to say with the warm feeling bubbling in his chest.

“I hope you like it, because that’s all you’re getting,” Hinata said. “The rest of my money has to go to next month’s rent.”

“We should just get a place together,” Tobio said absently, still focused on eating the cake.

“What?”

“It would be cheaper that way,” Tobio continued, before his brain caught up with him. “And uh…um.”

“Why didn’t you ask sooner?” Hinata asked. “Hey, do you think together we could afford a place with a separate bedroom and kitchen? Because more room would be nice.”

“You mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“You want to move in together?”

“Why not?” Hinata asked, though his face was nearly as red as his hair. “We’ve been together for almost a year. It makes sense, doesn’t it?”

And yeah, it kind of did. Together, they could get a bigger place, and maybe even a place closer to their university. And they could spend more time together, which Tobio would always be happy about.

“We should talk about this when it isn’t almost one in the morning,” Hinata yawned. “Eat your cake so we can go to bed.”

“You could’ve given this to me earlier,” Tobio said. “Or tomorrow. It didn’t have to be this late.”

“I wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday,” Hinata said. He crawled into Tobio’s futon, making himself comfortable. “It had to be now.”

Tobio shrugged. He really didn’t get why it was so important, but Hinata seemed happy, and he felt happy too.

He stood to put the dishes in the sink, feeling wobbly from exhaustion and a long day of practice. He wobbled back to collapse on the futon next to Hinata. Reaching up, he flicked the light off. Surprisingly enough, they fit reasonably well together on the futon. It wouldn’t be comfortable long term, but for one night it wasn’t bad.

“Should get a spare futon,” Hinata mumbled.

“Is there any point if we’re moving in together soon?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Shut up and go to sleep, dumbass.”

“Happy birthday, you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [ musicprincess655 ](http://musicprincess655.tumblr.com/)


End file.
